Forever King 2018
is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It features the debut of Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form, Geiz Ex-AidArmor and Decade Wizard. Kamen Rider Woz makes a brief appearance in this episode. This episode is accompanied by the final episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, Supplementary Plan Forever (Part II). Synopsis "If you throw away that belt, then you'll never become the demonic king... You can change the future..." Sougo after hearing the words of Ohma Zi-O was faced with an excruciating decision. Strangely the DaiMajin that exists to destroy the world still exists. After witnessing the crisis that Geiz is facing, Sougo makes his decision. What will Sougo choose to do?! Plot Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Cast * : *Neo Decadriver Voice: * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O, Ohma Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kasshin: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Decade, Ghost (in Decade Ridewatch), Ex-Aid (in Decade Ridewatch) **Geiz ***Geiz, Faiz, Ex-Aid, Wizard, Ghost *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***DecadeArmor, DecadeArmor Ghost Form, DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form **Geiz ***FaizArmor, Ex-AidArmor, WizardArmor, GhostArmor Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, Wizard **Attack Ride: **Form Ride: **Final Form Ride: **Final Attack Ride: Wizard **Final Kamen Ride: **K-Touch: N/A *'Forms:' **Decade, Decade Wizard Flame Style Neo DCD Wizard.png|Decade Kamen Ride: Wizard Errors *In both times Decade Wizard Form used Final AttackRide: Wizard, it didn't ignite a finisher (like Kick Strike), but merely Wizard spells (Big and Bind respectively), which should have been activated by AttackRide cards instead. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *'Viewership': 3.3% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O, Ghost & Ex-Aid *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, W, Kuuga, Ghost, Decade, Bike, Phone, Taka, Kodama **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Drive, Cross-Z, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Ex-Aid, Bike, Phone **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone **'Watches in Ohma Zi-O's possession (At Least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki *This is the final Zi-O episode to air in 2018. This is also the first episode to air after the premiere of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *This episode reveals that Heure's Time Mazine can also transform into Iguana Ghostriker (with the motorcycle part being replaced by Ora's Time Mazine riding on it). *This episode is the first time that Geiz called Sougo by his first name instead of Zi-O. Much like Hiiro Kagami did in Ex-Aid episode 23. **It will be the second time Geiz call Sougo first name again in the season finale. *This is the first instance where a Ridewatch is placed first into the Ziku-Driver before donning the belt to transform. This would be later seen in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER and in episode 33. *Tsukasa would return 10 episodes later. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for フォーエバー・キング2018 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for フォーエバー・キング2018 References ru:Король навсегда 2018